


Our Feelings Are Mutual, Right?

by NoGoodTuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Roommates, otaku, otaku tsukishima kei, yaoi manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodTuna/pseuds/NoGoodTuna
Summary: As the moment of Hinata's arrival approaches, Kei wonders how in the world did he agree to being his roommate. With the crush he harbors for his friend, it would be hard, no impossible to keep them secret as they share the same room.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: Tsukihina Week 2019





	Our Feelings Are Mutual, Right?

Ever since Kei and his brother, Akiteru, finished assembling the bunk bed, he had stood motionless as he took in the rest of the work that needed to be done to conclude the moving in process. His eyes bulged out of his head as boxes stacked up to his waist sat in little towers littered all around the room. Not even his brother’s pat on the shoulder and sigh of compassion jolted him from the jittery panic that befell him. While the amount of personal possessions he needed to unpack was daunting and stressful on its own, the labels on the boxes detailing the incriminating contents was more unsettling. Manga, gay manga including R18 doujin, shounen manga, shoujo manga, vinyls and cds, mecha models and kits, boy idol figures, video games, shirts bearing anime characters, and more, all highlighted a part of his character that only his brother and family knew about. He was an ultra-super geek, a hard-core otaku, thick and thin.

While he was proud of his collection and took great care in displaying it in glass display cases or on handcrafted bookshelves around his room, now he was ashamed of his passion and wanted nothing more than to throw it out. How his incoming roommate, Hinata Shoyo, would view him meant oh so much to him. 

At the start of high school, Kei thought of him as nothing more than a volleyball-brained pest and an annoying pipsqueak that liked to bother him for reasons he never could discover. While he was put off by it at first, often teasing him to drive him away (it never worked), he slowly grew to enjoy the teen’s energy, to look forward to receiving his smile, and to seek out his warm and inviting presence whenever he could. The teases the boy liked to give him, the eyes he liked to gaze upon him with, and even the conversations he held with him, even if they were often _inane_ and _borderline_ stupid, were things he looked forward to and enjoyed. The teen filled him with warm and affectionate feelings like no one had ever don’t before.

You see, behind all the teasing, jabbing, and other such foolishness Kei put the _brat_ through was this _teeny tiny liddle widdle_ crush he developed for his orange-haired sparkly eyed friend. Not that he would call him that aloud, but it was what it was considering Hinata threw that word around like he was giving out candy on Halloween. As much as Kei liked his acknowledgments, he hated being seen as just another friend. Not even qualifiers like _best-friend_ or _best-friend forever_ were satisfying. Each and every time Hinata called him as such, a sense of longing and a desire or need to be something more sent him into a brooding and contemplative silence.

He wanted to confess, he really did, but he couldn’t imagine it would go the way he wanted, especially upon Hinata entering his room and seeing everything he owned. Someone so very into sports like Hinata would be so turned off by the overwhelming stacks of otaku pandering miscellany, paraphernalia, and memorabilia that he would look at him as if he were repulsive and creepy. His view of the _ultra-_ cool yet pesky and annoying Tsukishima or rather _Stingyshima_ as he liked to tease would be eroded until it was nothing more than a memory. Now he would see him for who he was, a total nerd, a geek, and a dweeb.

To lose all of that over his hobbies-

“Tsukki, Tsukishima, I’m coming in!” Hinata barely even knocked as he barged into the apartment, kicked his shoes off, and dropped his box of belongings in the nearest open spot he could find. He cared little that he interrupted Kei’s thoughts as he set his gaze upon him.

The smile of friendly adoration and the giggle of happiness Kei received was heart stopping and breathtaking. To receive the sight and sound of that which he daydreamed about was pleasing and encouraging. He wanted to then and there tell him how much he adored and loved his smile, and bright outlook, and warm personality, but he couldn’t. Hinata was already breaking eye contact and gazing around the room.

Like a rock in the pond, Kei’s heart dropped as he watched the teen’s eyes dart from the top bunk where Hinata would be sleeping to the basket of his favorite snacks, a surprise treat Kei left for him, to finally the tower of boxes that littered the room. The smile Hinata wore faltered as he narrowed his eyes in the way he usually did when he was trying to read the scoreboard in the distance.

Kei quickly jumped in front of him to distract him from reading the labels and connecting the dots. He couldn’t let him find out just who he was, it would ruin him, their friendship, and undermine any hopes or aspirations he had for taking their friendship to the next level. Distracted by the thoughts, his plan didn’t go as planned as he seemingly landed awkwardly and wrongly. He cried in pain as a tingling sensation coursed from his foot to his head. Unable to focus, he wobbled and tottered, losing his balance.

“Tsukki, watch out!” Hinata reached for his shirt to keep him upright.

It helped somewhat though not enough to keep him from bumping right into one of the towers of _otakudom._

At that moment he cared less about his own feelings and more about Hinata’s feelings. The thought that he was only an instant away from having everything change between them wanted to make him hide and close his eyes. His mind, no heart, wouldn't let him as he kept his eyes open while he watched in painfully slow motion as the box rocked back and forth a few times before finally falling over completely. As it turned on its side, it burst at the seams and spilled manga upon manga onto the floor. Even when it landed, more manga fanned out across the carpet.

Kei wanted to die then and there as some fell open revealing hot and steamy content that had pleased him in the midnight hour, but now embarrassed him beyond belief. He could do little to keep Hinata from staring at them.

“What?” Hinata mumbled as he stared at several indecent and lewd scenes of gay manga spread open by the aftermath.

Not wanting to be outed like this, Kei quickly moved in front of the boy and directed his gaze upwards. “Really, this isn’t what it looks like. Honest.” His voice was loud and pitchy, embarrassingly so, as he spoke fast and without thinking. “This, these aren’t mine. Really, their Aki’s. He probably wanted me to find them and call him up just so he could see me one more time. You know how he likes to dote on me.” He rubbed the back of his head as he laughed. It couldn’t sound any faker if he tried. “He never took me leaving too well.” He added for effect.

Hinata narrowed his eyes before he leaned around him and locked his eyes on the books. “These, all of these are really his?” He asked as innocently as possible.

The tone sent Kei pursing his lips and swallowing the continuation of his sudden lie. Hinata, in his usual childlike, curious, yet sincere fashion was always someone he struggled to lie to. Lying to him never felt right when he fixed those overly trusting eyes on him. To destroy the trustworthiness between them over something like manga wasn’t worth it. Still, admitting that the manga were his was basically admitting to something more that left him vulnerable and out there. It was something about his own identity and one he struggled with wanting to reveal to people outside of his family.

Could this awkward situation be perfect for finally having that push he needed to finally show this part of himself to the guy he loved…or was it? An answer wasn’t forthcoming as Hinata was already focused on one of the books at their feet. He picked up a copy and stared at the page with an expression that Kei couldn’t read. Kei held his breath in anticipation. He could very nearly imagine Hinata throwing the book down in disgust, staring at him with eyes filled with hatred, and shouting at him to get his perverted and disgusting self out of his apartment.

“I mean, it’s all,” Hinata fell silent as he flipped the page. He stared intently as the hot and steamy sex scene between the two dudes got even lewder than before. As he took in each and every moan, squelch, and slap, his cheeks grew pinker while his mouth hung parted. He gulped ever so slightly before he licked his lips and looked away with a soft sort of chuckle.

The reaction and nonresponse left Kei speechless. He thought the teen would flat out feel disgusted at the comics he had but he didn’t. In fact, it seemed as if he kind of enjoyed it and was perhaps fantasizing about it as he sort of widened his stance a bit. His thoughts were further confirmed when Hinata chanced another quick glance at the page when he thought Kei wasn’t looking, though as he realized he caught him red-handedly, he shut the book promptly and giggled absentmindedly as he looked away. He spoke before Kei could.

“I mean,” he said. “It’s alright if they are. I kind of have this same one, though its kept deep under my bed and not like on a shelf or something since, well, ya’ know.” He rubbed the back of his head. “But anyway, I didn’t know you were, ya’ know.”

“I was what?” Curious, Kei couldn’t help ask. He needed to know what Hinata thought about him.

“No, no, no don’t answer that. Really, you don’t have to say.” Hinata met his gaze and nodded. He wore a small yet understanding smile as if there were more about this moment than mere comic books. Though as if to make sure the moment didn’t last, he crawled over to another box, one labeled with humor, and opened it up.

He dug through the box of manga and chuckled to himself before he mumbled something or another about all of his favorite ones. Only when he finally found his _most_ favorite one did he turn around and continue the conversation. “You should have told me you liked manga! Here you had me thinking you were all serious and no play!” He chuckled in a way that left Kei feeling regretful.

“You even like some of the really goofy ones that I love, like this one!” Hinata flipped open the book in his hands and stopped at a page that he eyed over quickly before he showed it Kei. “Every joke is so funny, especially this one!” He giggled almost hysterically before he caught himself and cleared his throat. As he met Kei’s gaze one more time, he turned away and set a funny expression on his face as he uttered the line on the page. His pitch was perfect as he nailed the comedic timing in a way that had Kei chortling.

Hinata fell into a goofy laugh as he flipped to another section of the book. “I just want to reread this whole series again and again. It always puts me in a good mood.” He beamed as he showed Kei the page.

Kei barely paid the page any mind as Hinata’s beaming smile distracted him and quelled the uncertainty in his heart. Feelings of warmth, affection, and love blossomed and bloomed as they always did when he happened to be on the receiving end of it.

“You just don’t know how happy you’ve made me.” Hinata tapped him with the book as he noticed him cracking a smile. “I thought I’d have to go home every now and then and sneak a copy out of my room when Natsu wasn’t looking, but now, you’ve saved me the trouble of doing that. Thanks.”

Kei nodded, but it went missed by Hinata who was already digging back through the book. “I wish I knew that you read this series sooner though. We would have had so much fun reading it together.”

“How so?” Kei tilted his head.

“Because, this series is so fun to read and act out with a friend and, knowing you, it would have been as fun as the times me and Kenma did it, no, it’d have been better since it was you.”

Kei frowned. That accursed word, friend, tormented him even now and worst, being in the same thought, same conversation, where he was basically compared to Kenma left a sour taste in his mouth. He didn’t voice any thoughts on the matter though as he couldn’t do anything to make Hinata’s smile go away. He loved it too much.

That frown went unmissed by Hinata who double-backed on his words. He stuttered as he scratched his head. “B-B-But you know, now that the two of us are living together we can kind of do all the sorts of things we missed, like, ya’ know, reading these manga together.”

The thought of sitting with Hinata as they indulged in manga and other activities together was not an unwelcome thought. In fact, it was one of many fantasies that filled Kei’s daydreams. To think it was about to become a reality left him floor and stunned.

Hinata took that silence for uncertainty and stressed his desires. “Come on, it’ll be fun to do it, you know it will. Like imagine reading one of these together.” He leafed through the stack at his feet until he caught sight of the hot and steamy scenes that marked the contents of them all. Catching himself, he quickly stood and turned away. His voice was pitchy. “Or maybe not these, definitely not these, unless, no, no, no!” He shook his head in comedic fashion. “Forget I said anything, forget it. I meant this, this, we can read this, definitely this.” He flipped through the pages in his hands until he landed on another joke he memorized and proceeded to read it aloud, or at least he tried. He was already back to his usual self as he fell over laughing silly. That laugh grew more rambunctious and adorable as he tried to read the lines aloud.

Kei pursed his lips as that smile and that laugh pushed all the negative and uncertain thoughts he had about the situation go away. Light, fluffy, and happy feelings, the same he experienced in his daydreams, filled his chest and made him shuffle closer to Hinata. Over the clouds, he joined him in laughing and voicing the line he couldn’t say, eventually leading to them both giggling and bumping each other as they enjoyed themselves.

As seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours, they went through volume after volume as they showed each other the scenes they liked in that manga’s as well as many other’s well-worn pages. While their giggles and laughs filled the air, Kei couldn’t help but smile as a future where doing something like this was commonplace seemed like a possibility.

* * *

Much of the afternoon was spent huddled together on the bottom bunk as they read manga together. Unpacking was the farthest thing from their mind as they voiced lines from their favorite scenes by their favorite characters, acted some scenes out with gestures and whatever random doodads were within grabbing distance, and fell against each other in heaps of laughter whenever they came across a punchline. Only when Hinata’s tummy growled did they finally get their heads out of the books.

Hinata eyed a bag left atop his box of belongings before he hopped off the bed with gusto. His landing, however, was quite terrible as his leg shot out in front of him. He almost flipped backwards, but Kei’s quick and strong hold of his hand kept him from falling. “You okay?” He asked as he wrapped his fingers around his.

“Fine, just slipped is all.” Hinata eyed their linked hands for a moment before he looked at his feet and scrunched his toes. Though as a crinkling sound, like that of crunched paper, pulled their attention to the floor, he paused.

Both boys took sharp intakes of breath as they realized those hot and steamy sex scenes were spread across dozens of volumes of manga littered the floor. They were silent as they tore their gazes away from the books and then at each other. A thought, perhaps the same one, crossed their minds as they suddenly broke eye contact and feigned a cough.

A deep and pronounced silence nearly set in as neither knew how or what to say regarding the manga on the floor, but Hinata’s tummy unleashed a thunderous roar that made Kei snort.

Hinata’s cheeks dusted pink as he did everything in his power to avoid looking at his friend. However, it had the opposite effect as intended as Kei giggled.

Fidgeting and fretting more so than usual, Hinata spoke in a hurry as if determined to do anything to quell his tummy’s roars. “H-h-how about we take a break to eat like, take-out, or delivery, something to celebrate our first night together, ya’ know make it special or something, or we could eat what my mom made.” He pointed at the bag of food sitting atop the box he brought in earlier. “She cooked enough for the both of us since you always did seem to like her cooking.” That red darkened as he stared at his twiddling fingers. “Not that she minded making some for the both of us, I kind of told her not to but she insisted, _considering its uhm you_.” He scratched his neck before laughing as if he could brush what he just said under the bridge. “But take-out or delivery is fine if you’d rather not eat it, I mean, I’m fine either way. I can save it for lunch tomorrow or something.”

 _Suspicious,_ Kei thought as he quirked an eye. Rarely had Hinata not been straightforward with him.

“Maybe I’ll get pizza?”

“No.” Kei maintained a straight face. “Since your mother prepared such a scrumptious meal for us, send her my kind regards and thanks for this meal as well as the others. I’ll enjoy it just as I enjoyed those.”

Hinata nodded in understanding before his eyes opened all big and wide and he fixed them on Kei. “W-w-w-w-wait you knew?”

“I mean, yeah, why else did you always want to get together over lunch?” Kei kept a straight face as he watched Hinata open and close his mouth and fall into slight thought. That red coating his cheeks didn’t seem to go away at all as the teen’s gaze fell to the floor. He could very well imagine that memories of their connected desks at high school and the heaping helping of food the two shared with each other filled his mind.

It didn’t start that way, in fact, it was only because of a chance to try a bite from the others homemade meal that the habit started. A piece of takoyaki from Hinata here and a slice of shortcake from Kei there, grew into a daily habit of each bringing a double helping of their lunch for the other. Seemingly, Hinata’s mother was privy of the friend that was taking some of his food while Akiteru grew privy of the crush his little brother harbored over a kid at school and did everything possible to get their mom to fix and pack a little extra for Hinata, not that Kei minded as the little smile he received from Hinata made giving away a piece of cake worth it.

“It didn’t take long to figure you out. You weren’t bringing extra food because you love to eat.” Kei spoke insightfully. “You were bringing extra food to share with me, weren’t you?”

Hinata pursed his lips and nibbled them.

“Though,” Kei spoke almost under his breath. “You weren’t exactly alone in doing that, I kind of did likewise.”

Hinata’s amber eyes twinkled with surprise. “Were you really bringing extra, just for me too?” 

Kei’s mouth hung parted as Hinata leaned the slightest bit forward. A sparkle of genuine curiosity was in his eye but so was something else, something that Kei couldn’t quite put a name too. It made him wonder if his best friend was fishing and looking for a specific answer, one that he anticipated but didn’t know how to get.

With Hinata looking so interested in him, Kei considered admitting then and there that he brought extra dessert because he loved Hinata’s smile and would do anything to see it, even if it meant giving his precious sweets away. While it seemed like the perfect chance to do just that, he couldn’t help but wonder how Hinata felt on the matter. Did he bring extra for the same reason or was it just because he wanted to make him happy. The teen was always going on about friendship and making sure people smiled so perhaps the experience was only platonic and something he would have done for everyone else who happened to eat lunch with him.

The thought was unsettling. Everything Hinata did for him was just happenstance, something that happened just because he was in the right place at the right time. If Kenma were there then he would have easily abandoned him and bugged him to eat lunch with him, talk to him, spend time with him, laugh with him, and even share an apartment with him. Kei would have been forgotten and ignored and left to harbor a crush from the sidelines as Hinata gave someone else his attention.

“Uh Tsukki?” Hinata was suddenly leaning forward looking him right in the eye and pulling him, or trying to pull him out of the recesses of his mind.

Platonic. As the word ruminated in Kei’s mind, he stared at the floor as if the raunchy scenes between guys could distract him. It didn’t as it only intensified the disappointment he felt for having a crush on someone so uninterested him. The manga served as a bitter reminder that the reenactments of several of the sex scenes that fueled his fantasies were just that, make-believe and fiction that would never be real. The thought that he ever believed their friendship could be anymore than what it was hurt. It hurt so badly that he snatched his hand out of the teen’s hand and clicked his tongue.

“Tsukki, answer me please.” Hinata begged as he reached for his hand. Kei slapped it away.

Hinata stared at him as if hurt, but he tried again. “I don’t understand. Why won’t you answer me? Why won’t you say anything.”

“There’s nothing to say.” Kei spoke as if annoyed. “I just brought food just because. It was an extra slice, always an extra slice, nothing less and nothing more.”

Hinata stared in disbelief. “But.”

“I couldn’t stand having you staring at me so ravenously like you always do, so I gave it to you knowing that it’d keep you from being as pesky and annoying as you usually are. You know that.” Kei could barely look him in the eye. If he did, he knew the boy would be privy to the lies he told.

Hinata’s hand finally fell away as a mix of disappointment, confusion, and almost betrayal crossed his features. His lips tightened as he seemingly struggled to think of the words to say.

The moment of silence gave Kei pause and left him wondering if he read the teen wrong. Someone so disinterested in him would have all too readily accepted his answer and moved on with their evening. Hinata, instead, took it to heart and looked genuinely hurt by his words. It genuinely confused Kei. There was no way Hinata felt anything beyond friendship for him, no way at all.

Crinkling manga pages underfoot drew Kei’s attention to Hinata’s approaching figure. The teen had the slightest of tears in his eyes as he stopped his approach once he was in between Kei’s legs. “You couldn’t stand me?” Hinata whispered.

“N-N-No, No I couldn’t,” Kei answered just as softly as he turned his head aside. The words hurt even as he said them, but he had to remain strong. He couldn’t admit that there was more going on. He couldn’t tell him the truth, he couldn’t at all.

“I don’t believe you.” Hinata clenched his fist. “I don’t believe you for one moment.”

Kei balked and stared at him, confused at the show of determination and insight. Had Hinata known he was lying from the very start? Was he playing him like a fiddle?

“I don’t believe you Tsukishima.” Hearing him using his full name threw Kei for a loop. He couldn’t even interrupt the teen as he listened. “I don’t believe you at all because this, none of this makes any sense if that were the truth. You wouldn’t have agreed to be my roommate if that were true. You wouldn’t have kept bringing me desserts everyday if that were true. You wouldn’t have even let me sit with you all the time if that were true.”

Kei finally found his words as he glanced at him and looked away. “It was, it was Hinata.”

“No.” Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder and kneeled until he was looking him in the eye. “This time tell me, tell me why you did all of that. Tell me.”

“I can’t!” Kei shook his head. “It will.” He closed his mouth unwilling to say anything else.

“It will what?”

“Just go, go, go away.”

“I’m not leaving until you tell me why!” Hinata raised his voice in desperation and squeezed his shoulder.

“I can’t tell you.”

“Aren’t we friends?” Hinata quieted and let the word linger in the air. It had the opposite effect and made Kei wrench his shoulder out of his grip. The word sounded vile and venomous. “Tsukki?”

“I hate that word. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it.” Kei spat as he clenched his fist. “I hate how you throw that word around as if it’s a piece of candy or something.”

Confusion wracked Hinata’s features. “Friends?”

“Yes, friends.”

“Why?”

“Because Hinata, you call each and every single person you meet your friend. Has it ever occurred to you that some of us want to be more than just another friend to you? Has it ever occurred to you that some of us want a deeper relationship with you? Have you ever wondered or even noticed that I have feelings for you? Haven’t you put the pieces together?”

Hinata was silent.

“I shouldn’t have to spell it out to you. Everything about this situation...from how I stopped pushing you away to how I shared my food with you to even our living situation and these incriminating manga pages littering the floor, everything about this should tell you more than enough about me.”

Hinata’s eyes widened as he tried to interrupt but he couldn’t. Kei was on a roll as he poured out his heart and mind.

Tears welled in his eyes as he grew emotional enough so that his voice occasionally cracked. “I’ve had it bad for you. I’ve had so many daydreams full of domestic bliss where just the littlest and smallest of things sent you smiling and giggling in the way that I love so much to more raunchy thoughts fueled by all these volumes of manga. If you ever knew that all of this was in my mind then things would change between us and not in good way. The thought of you rejecting me, turning me away, and worst kicking me out of your life because I was gay, had a crush on you, and have all this _otaku pandering_ stuff-” He fell to pieces as the thoughts of Hinata doing such a thing to him became so vivid in his mind. Even now he pictured Hinata pushing him away and running out of the room, never to see him in the light he once viewed him in before. His worst fears would be realized in the most nightmarish way possible.

Or so he thought as he was wrapped in a warm, tender-hearted, and sympathetic hug. As hands rubbed his back he softly cried against his friend’s chest as he awaited the worst.

“Tsukki. I would never, ever, not in a million, billion, _gajillion_ years do anything like that to you.”

Kei tutted. “You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not _just saying that,_ silly.” Hinata shook him and chuckled. “I’m saying it because it’s true. You’re a friend. No, you’re more than a friend to me.”

“More?” The faintest bit of hope was in Kei’s voice as he wiped his eyes. Had he truly been wrong about Hinata afterall?

“Yes more! Or, I want to be more than a friend to you.” Hinata giggled as he corrected himself. “I’ve always wanted to be more than a friend. But I never knew how to bring it up. You always seemed so cool, so amazing, so much more than I’d ever be that I thought I’d never in a million years be able to be your special someone. Heck, I’d never thought I’d get the courage to even tell you how I felt. I thought you’d push me away or something, so when you were like, yes, lets be roommates, I was over the moon.”

“You were?”

“Yeah I was and still am.” Hinata spoke with confidence and enthusiasm. “I was even going to tell you how I felt over dinner. You see, my mom, she uhm, encouraged me too, its why she made us dinner. She thought it’d get you in the mood.”

“Why today?”

“Because, it’s better to get it done now rather than later. Wouldn’t it be hard to keep these feelings to ourselves considering how we’re sharing the same space now?”

Considering his crush, Kei agreed. He couldn’t imagine what he’d do if he saw Hinata practically bouncing and dashing through the room donning only a towel after showering. To see his crush's hot and attractive _smol_ body with water droplets coating his skin and catching the light at just the right angle to glisten… _whew_. He thought the boy already looked _sizzling hot_ whenever a fresh sheen of sweat coated his features but now imagining him shirtless and maybe pantless…he couldn’t help but lick his lips and shift unsteadily. If his manga full of their steamy roommate scenarios were anything to go by, to keep his feelings harbored in his heart after seeing Hinata in such a state would be impossible.

“So why don’t we, ya’ know, become more than friends?” Hinata pulled away and smiled. “We feel the same way afterall, don’t we?”

“Yeah but aren’t you, turned off by _this._ ” Kei eyed all of the waist high towers all over the room. Sure Hinata had a crush on him, but when he got to really know him would he still like him like that?

“No why would I be? I already told you I like those same sorts of manga.” Hinata blushed. “You don’t think you’re the only one who reads this stuff do you? We’re both healthy teenagers going through things.”

Kei nibbled his lips and nodded.

“Exactly.”

“So its fine?”

“Tsukki. Liking manga and anime and all sorts of other stuff isn't enough to make me dislike you. Heck, even if you didn't like volleyball or something and loved books and studying and all that sorta of stuff I would still like you. I like you because you're you.” Hinata hugged him. 

Kei grew emotional as he smiled. “Hinata.”

“I like you Tsukki. I like you a whole lot and none of this stuff will ever change that, okay.” Hinata pulled him into another hug. “Now stop moping, and doubting, and all of that stuff and come on. I’d still like to properly ask to be your boyfriend while dealing with this tummy of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Otaku Kei was a fun and interesting headcanon to use. I could see it.
> 
> In any case, I'm glad I was finally able to post the final work in this TsukiHina work after like a million gajillion years. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you around in 2020 as I finish the two ongoing fics in this collection.


End file.
